Desires
by Fayk
Summary: Steve wants to see his boyfriend, Tony stark, wearing and using diapers. Tony compiles. Ya, watch out.


"You're fucking sick, you realize that right?" Tony says, a huge smirk spread across his face.

Steve's already beat red. He looks away from Tony, avoiding eye contact. "I know, it's disgusting, I'm sorry if you don't want to you really don't have-".

"No, I didn't say I wouldn't do it" Tony says. Steve looks up at him. He watches as Steve's worried expression dissolves, and his face lights up.

...

The next morning a box arrives at Stark Tower. "Confidential, it's really important" he brushes off Pepper's questions when she brings him the box.

He brings it to his and Steve's bedroom.

He opens up the box. It contains a large variety of adult diapers.

Regular old white ones, ones designed to look like baby diapers, and extra thick ones.

Tony doesn't know how to start. He hasn't put a diaper on himself, well, ever. He wants to surprise Steve, who's still been insisting that Tony needs his time to think if over.

Tony doesn't need time to think if over. If it was anyone else, he would refuse. But it's not anyone else. It's Steve. Steve, who blushes when people kiss in movies, is incredibly turned on by grown men wearing and using diapers.

Tony understands it. It's not his kink. But he gets it, and he's totally willing to indulge Steve's fetish.

Steve picks up one of the bulkier diapers, and lays it out on the bed. He sits down on top of it. He has to think for a while, does he powder himself? Do people even still do that? He really should just let Steve do this for him, but he wants to see the look on Steve's face when he realizes he's wearing a diaper. Well, that and he wants to see how hard he can get him. He tapes it tight around his waist. He stands up, examines himself in the mirror. It goes up to just above his hips, and keeps his legs spread apart. He has to admit, he looks a little ridiculous.

He listens as it crinkles when he moves. Audibly. _Ya, I'm pretty much the best boyfriend.. Ever _Tony thinks to himself, a grin plastered across his face.

He slips on a pair of jeans over the diaper. The jeans are tight around the diaper. It'd be obvious to anyone looking for it, as well as probably even those that weren't. The diaper shows at the waist of his jeans, and he wears a shirt that just barely covers it. Every time he stretches or bends over it is right in plain view.

He drinks about four glasses of water, and he's ready.

Steve is in the kitchen, preparing dinner when Tony walks in.

He stands with his back to Tony, chopping carrots.

"Hi Steve," Tony says pressing his crotch against Steve's ass.

Steve's eyes widen, and he nearly cuts his finger off when he feels Tony's diapered crotch press up against him. He turns around immediately, the knife dropping to the ground. "Are you?" he asks, pointing to Tony's crotch.

"Maybe," Tony smirks, he looks down at the knife on the floor. "Better pick that up before someone gets hurt". He bends down, his diaper crinkling. Steve watches, his heart pounding in his chest, as Tony's shirt rides up and he can see the diaper.

He's rock hard now. That's literally all it takes for him.

Steve places one hand on Tonys crotch, and grabs his ass with the other.

"Steve," Tony whines, "I really have to go _potty_".

_Oh God_ Steve thinks, _Tony's damn good at this._ He just told him yesterday that he was into it, and here Tony is. Wearing a diaper, insisting he needs to use the _potty_.

"We better get you out of these pants then," Steve says, grabbing onto Tony's arm and leading him to their bedroom.

"Steve- be careful, I really have to go!"

Steve wastes no time pulling Tony's pants down. There's no way he's letting him out of the diaper, but he has to get a look at it.

He pulls the pants down to Tony's ankles, and just about cums in his pants when he sees Tony standing there in a diaper.

Steve just stares at him. He can't get over how damn hot Tony looks in a diaper. Steve's never been into the baby side of it, he loves the forbidden nature of it. Grown men shouldn't wear diapers. Not someone as strong and independent as Tony Stark. It's just so wrong, and Tony looks so vulnerable, Steve loves it.

He doesn't even know what to say, but he gets out a "How did you,", which is immediately cut off by Tony.

"Steve, I think I'm going to pee myself" Tony cries, crossing his legs.

Steve places a hand on the front of Tony's diaper, he doesn't know what his hands should be doing, he just wants to feel the diaper.

Tony takes the opportunity to release his bladder. Steve blushes, the diaper grows warmer under his hand.

"Steve," Tony cries, trying his best to sound embarrased. He isn't though, he's loving every minute of this. Steve doesn't even try to hide how turned on he is. Tony can see his erection pressing against his pants.

"Steve, I'm really sorry" Tony says, he pulls the box of diapers out from under the bed. "W-will you change me?" he asks, feigning embarrassment.

Steve looks over the box of diapers. Tony really went all out.

"Oh- fuck changing you" Steve replies, he can't hold himself off any longer, "I need you now".

_The desired effect,_ Tony thinks. A smirk running across his face. "Better help me out of this then," he teases.

Steve wastes no time ripping open the sides of the diaper. _Tony is the best boyfriend_, he thinks, _ever._


End file.
